Jacksfilms
John "Jack" Patrick Douglass (born June 30, 1988) is an American YouTuber under the username Jacksfilms on YouTube. As of November 19, 2015, the Jacksfilms channel has 1,990,000+ subscribers. He refers to his fan base as Biches (Using the German "ch" pronunciation), in reference to a common mistake in his YGS series. History Jack was born in Maryland. He graduated American University with a major in film and a minor in music theory. He began to make videos in college, but he did not become famous until he created a parody of a snuggie commercial years ago, titled "The WTF Blanket (Snuggie Parody), which has millions of views on YouTube and was even featured on the news. Since then, Jack has created many videos that are parodies, music videos and sketches. Ongoing Series Your Grammar Sucks This series ,also known as YGS, features Jack making fun of Facebook posts, YouTube comments, and Tweets with bad grammar (as well as some real-life misspellings). As of November 20th, 2015, there have been 100 episodes of the series (plus an episode number '99.5'), along with 4 Best Of compilations, 1 live extra episode, 1 spin-off called "Your Grammar's Awesome" ,which features people using good grammar, and 1 "Mega Cut", which was every single episode of YGS up to 99.5 in one 6 hour long video. The 100th episode ,YGS 100, was a 1 hour long special with cartoons, music, and 52 other Youtubers. The trailer was released on October 30th, and the full length episode was released on November 20th. Jack has announced that there will be no more YGS specials so that he will be able to focus more on his parodies, music videos, and sketches. JackAsk Jack also uploads a "Q&A" style video every Wednesday called "JackAsk". In these videos, he parodies Q&A's by answering both serious and facetious questions in sarcastic and humorous ways. As of July 4, 2015, there are 53 episodes of JackAsk, along with 1 Best Of compilation. GamerGod88 A parody series of popular Youtube Let's Plays. Jack takes on the persona of GamerGod88, a character that seems to be awful and unknowledgable in the field of gaming. GamerGod88 also has a distinct voice that makes the character unique to the regular Jack, sounder dumber and more immature. The most popular GamerGod88 videos are fake Let's Plays of 'Flappy Bird', 'God of War', a fake game called 'Undress the Girl', 'Minecraft' and 'Five Nights at Freddies'. Occassionally the show features guest stars such as Markiplier, Tobuscus, KULEDUD3, Olga Kay and McGoiter. YIAY It first originated in his second channel called jackisanerd on February 2, 2015 when he announced the name of the series, "YIAY" stands for "Yesterday I Asked You". On February 15, 2015 he announced on the end of a video that this series was moved to the main channel, and that it wasn't going to replace any of his other video schedules, only that it would be added on top of everything else. This series consists of Jack asking a question to his fans, he then picks his favorite answers to be featured on the next video. He also puts a clip from the previous episode at the end of a video. As of September 2015 there are 200 episodes. Also, commonly people overuse 'a light switch' somewhere in their answer as Jacksfilms has started this meme in an earlier-on YIAY episode from a long time ago. Other ongoing jokes featured in YIAY include Jack's abnormally large forehead and how he has not yet reached have 2 million subscribers, edging the milestone at 1,990,00+. Other Projects and Channels Jack is well known for his collaborations with other famous YouTubers. These include Tobuscus, SeanKlitzner, DailyGrace, PewDiePie, TheFineBros, McGoiter, and many more. He works with TheFineBros to act as "Intern 2" on their show, "MyMusic". Jack has worked with his closer YouTube friends, Tobuscus and SeanKlitzner to create the musical group, "The Sideburns Crew", having two songs out. "The Sideburns Song", which was uploaded to Tobuscus and "The Valentine's Day Song", uploaded to Jacksfilms. Jack also has 3 other channels: "jackisanerd" where he posts up vlogs and "SHUTUPDENNIS" for his more random, quicker videos, although he never seems to use the latter channel anymore. He also has a channel to where he posts short scenes from other videos, called "catlvr6969". Jack used to be a contestant in a game show called Photobomb, which he hosts. The game show is featured on the "Door3" channel. Trivia •Jacksfilms in the 'Top 10 YouTube Comedy Channels' didn't rank, but was given a honorable mentionCategory:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers